Moaning For Mr Mikaelson
by originalrippers
Summary: Caroline is a senior at Mystic High and she has a not so little crush on the history teacher Mr. Mikaelson. What happens when she gets detention one day and she can't hide her feelings anymore? What happens when Mr. Mikaelson has the feelings back? THIS IS A TWO PART STORY! IT IS RATED M FOR SMUT.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I saw a post on Tumblr about Karoline AUs and one of them were a Student/Teacher so I thought, why not. This is part one of two. I'll post it when I write it, which won't be soon since I still have to write NYAH. Anyways, Enjoy!**

 **WARNING:** **THIS STORY CONTAINS SMUT. If you do not like smut, do not read this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TVD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

"I think you should take a chance and tell him." Katherine said to her best friend Caroline.

"Kat! No way, Care you can't do that." Bonnie said.

"Why not?" Caroline said angrily while closing her locker and turning around to her best friends.

"Well for starters he's our _history teacher._ And you could have a little crush that'll mean nothing." Bonnie said.

"Well she'll never know if she doesn't ask him out, Bon-Bon." Katherine said smirking.

"Or that could get him fired and you expelled. And Care there aren't any other schools here in Mystic Falls so you would be screwed." Elena said.

"I KNOW!" Caroline screamed. Everyone in the hall became quiet and looked towards their direction. Katherine broke the silence. "What?! Nothing to see here go to your classes." Caroline took a deep breath and checked her phone for the time.

"I got to go to class. Bye guys." Caroline said slowly walking away.

"But we all have history right now." Bonnie said.

"Leave her. She wants to be alone. You two made her depressed." Kat said.

 **XX**

"Bennet?" Mr. Mikaelson said taking attendance.

"Present."

"Carson?"

"Here."

"Forbes?"

The room was silent.

"Forbes?" Mr. Mikaelson looked up to Caroline's seat and saw no one there. The door opened and Caroline walked to her seat.

"Ah, Ms. Forbes there you are. Decided to be late to my class today?"

"I'm sorry, Mr-" Caroline tried to apologize but was interrupted.

"No need to apologize. But you do have to stay after class for detention." All Caroline could do was nod her head. She was thinking about her being alone with Mr. Mikaelson after school, with no one around. _Why does he have to be so young? And so hot? And our history teacher?_ Caroline thought. Mr. Mikaelson was only 24 years old. Yeah, He was 7 years older than Caroline, but she didn't mind. The only thing she cared was that he was her teacher. Caroline was snapped out of her thoughts by Mr. Mikaelson continuing the attendance.

"Gilbert?"

"Here." "Present." The Gilbert twins looked at each other with an annoying look.

"Halfway through the year and you both still do it." Mr. Mikaelson said annoyingly. The class laughed and he continued the attendance. Katherine turned back to Caroline.

"Are you gonna be ok being alone with him?" Kat whispered.

"Um- yeah. I mean I have too."

"You could tell him how you feel then. With no one around, no one could stop you."

"Hathaway?"

"Present."

"No. Elena and Bonnie are right. He could be fired and I could be expelled."

"Lockwood?"

"Here."

"Who cares?"

"I do. I don't wanna be expelled, Kat."

"Salvatore?"

"Then tell him how you feel now. Ask him if he likes you. If he does, then the'll wait until after graduation."

"Present."

"Alright class…"

Katherine turned around and Caroline took out her notebook.

"Take out your textbooks and go to page 284. Can anyone give me a recap about World War I?"

"Mr. Mikaelson aren't you going to collect the homework?" Ally, the student in the front of the class said. Half the class groaned and the other half gave her a dirty look.

"Yes, Ally thank you for reminding me. I was going to collect it after the lesson, but since I can tell most of you haven't done it, I'll collect it now. Pass it forward."

Stefan turned around to get his homework out when he saw Caroline not moving.

"Care" Stefan whispered.

"Hm?" Caroline said snapping out of her thoughts.

"Did you not do your homework?"

"He's collecting it now? I wasn't paying attention."

"You never are. Stop daydreaming about Mr. Mikaelson."

"I know, I know." Caroline said while turning around to get her homework. _This is gonna be a longgg day._ Caroline thought.

 **XX**

"And what was the cause of World War I?" Mr. Mikaelson asked. Everyone became very quiet all of a sudden.

"Hm. No one?" Klaus looked around the classroom to see all of his students faces. His eyes stopped at Caroline. Caroline felt eyes on her so she looked up and noticed he was looking at her. She looked down immediately, but Klaus couldn't help but notice that Caroline's cheeks became very pink and he slightly smiled. Klaus continued looking at his student and he found the person he wanted to call on.

"Ah, Mr. Lock-"

 _RINGGGG_

The bell rang and the student immediately started packing.

"Saved by the bell. All right, you are all free to go." Everyone stood up and left. All except one.

All except for _Caroline Forbes._

Klaus would be lying if he said he didn't think that Caroline was attractive because she was. Even though she was his student, he sometimes fantasized about her. And the thoughts have been more continuous lately because of Caroline's glances.

"Mr. Mikaelson, I don't wanna be rude but if your gonna keep me here for detention, I would actually prefer to do something than to stare at the wall."

"Very well, Ms. Forbes. You can fix those books in the back. Please arrange them alphabetically." She stood up and started walking toward the book shelves. While she was fixing the books, Klaus was going to be grading papers, but now all he could do was stare at Caroline. He tried to forget she was in the room and it worked for the remainder of the time.

 **XX**

Caroline was almost done organizing the books, surprisingly she did it in an hour and a half when she thought she would be done in 30 minutes. Everyone was out of the school and she and Mr. Mikaelson were the only ones left in the school. She couldn't help but think if she should take Katherine's advice and tell Mr. Mikaelson how she feels about him. Caroline finished and walked towards Mr. Mikaelson's desk.

"Yes, Caroline?" Klaus said looking up at her. Caroline felt shivers down her spine at the sound of Mr. Mikaelson calling her by her first name.

"I'm- um- finished with the books." Caroline said awkwardly.

"Alright. Since I don't have anything else for you to do, you can leave now."

"Thank you Mr. Mikaelson." Caroline grabbed her book bag and slowly walked towards the door. She took a halt, turned back around, and walked in front of his desk again. She took a deep breath and started talking.

"Mr. Mikaelson. I have something to tell you that I really shouldn't be, but I'm going to anyways. And I could completely humiliate myself, but I've already started so their's no backing down now and-"

"Caroline! To the point please."

"Oh, right. Ok I'll just say it." She took a deep breath and talked again."

"I like you…" Caroline confessed. Klaus' eyes opened wide and his mouth opened.

"And I know I'm not supposed to because your my teacher and I'm your student, but I wanted to tell you."

Klaus stood up, went around his desk and looked down at Caroline.

"Caroline, to be completely honest, I like you too. But because of our circumstance, we cannot be together. I'm sorry."

Caroline looked at the floor and back at Klaus. "I know. I'll just go." She was walking past him when he grabbed her arm.

"But… you are a senior. Tell me love, have you failed any classes?"

"N-no. I have a-all st-straight As."

"Great. Then I'm sure you'll graduate this June correct?"

"I-I hope so."

"Great. If you are willing to, we can wait until the school year is over and you graduate, I could take you on a proper date. Or of course we could risk it and fool around for now." Klaus smirked.

Caroline got out of Klaus' grip, walked a little closer to him and whispered "Why not have both?" and kissed him so hard he had to hold on to his desk for support. She put her hands on his cheeks and he put his hands on her waist.

"Wait-" Klaus broke apart from Caroline briefly. "The door." Caroline ran to the door, locked it and went back to Klaus. They smiled and kissed again. Klaus backed away from Caroline and moved some things from his desk. He kissed her again, turned her around, picked her up and sat her down. He opened her legs a bit and put his body between them. They kissed hard and passionately; his mouth went from her lips to edge of her mouth to her jaw and to her neck. Caroline slightly moaned when she felt him sucking on her skin. "Don't leave a mark." She managed to get out. "A bit to late for that, love." he said smirking "What the hell am I supposed to do now?" "Apply makeup, or wear a shirt with a collar." Caroline kissed Klaus again and she started kissing his neck. She broke away from him and started unbuttoning his shirt. She took it off and threw it somewhere in the room. She was unbuckling his pants when he cupped her cheeks and kissed her. One of his hands were going to her back, Klaus grabbed her zipper and slowly unzipped her dress. She stood up from the desk, moved her dress from her shoulder only an inch, and watched Klaus' face while her dress pooled near her shoes.

"Caroline, you are exquisite." Klaus said while sitting her on the desk again and kissed her lips once. "Love, lay down for me." She looked at him skeptically but obliged. He could tell she was nervous, so he kissed her. "You have nothing to be worried about." "I have a lot of things to be worried about regarding this but ok." she said laughing. Klaus ignored her comment and kissed her neck. She moaned a bit too loud and that made him smirk. Klaus then kissed her breast, right above her bra, and then slowly went to her stomach. He looked up at her and she had her back arched, he smiled once again and kissed her abdomen. Klaus looked back at Caroline and he saw she was looking at him, he smiled at her and she smiled back. He grabbed her panty, he slowly moved it and started pulling-

 _RING RING RING_

Klaus and Caroline looked at Caroline's book bag. Her phone was ringing. Klaus stood up and went to get it. "Smallest pocket in the front." She said. He handed it to her and she read the name. _Elena_ It read. Caroline rolled her eyes and put the phone next to her.

"Aren't you going to answer it love?"

"No. Can you continue please?"

"Of course."

The ringing stopped and Klaus smiled at Caroline. He kissed her abdomen once again. When he grabbed her underwear again he started pulling again-

 _RING RING RING_

"Bloody Hell!" Klaus said. Caroline rolled her eyes, sat up and picked up her phone. _Katherine._ She huffed and picked up the phone.

"What Kat!"

"I want to know where the hell you are."

"Oh I'm- um still in detention." Klaus kissed Caroline's neck and she bit her lip to stop herself from moaning.

"Still? Are you two like- you know?"

Caroline moaned loudly and covered her mouth. Klaus looked at her with terrified eyes.

"OMG YOU TOTALLY ARE!"

"Kat!"

"I'll leave you to it then you lucky bastard."

"Kinda lost the moment but thanks." She hung up and looked at Klaus.

"I'm sorry." She said getting off the desk, picking up her dress and putting it on. Klaus grabbed his shirt and started buttoning it up.

"It wasn't your fault."

"I know but Katherine completely cocked blocked us and she's not even here." She turned around and said "Could you zip me up?" He walked towards her and zipped her dress. He turned her around and kissed her. She smiled at him and he turned around to grab her book bag. He handed it to her and she put it on her shoulder. She grabbed his hand and gave him a light peck on the mouth.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Mikaelson." She said smirking. She turned around, unlock the door and left.

"I'll see you tomorrow Caroline." He whispered.

* * *

 **A/N: I am so sorry if this smut (well almost) is bad, it is my first time writing something like this. And do me a favor,** **Review, I really want to hear your feedback. Hope you all liked it! Don't forget to Favorite and Follow. Also, if you could, please check out my other story Not Your Average Hero** **and my other One Shot A Walk In The Park. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't kill me for not posting this part, its long and school has killed me. I'm sorry but enjoy this very long second part!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TVD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

"… And what day did the Boston Massacre occur?" Mr. Mikaelson asked his last period class of the week. When no one raised his hand, he called the first name that came to mind- well the second name since the first was Caroline but whenever her called on her she gave him a flirtatious look, which was- of course- on purpose. Klaus and Caroline were getting close, not as close as they wanted to because of their circumstances, but close enough to get to know each other. It was the last week of May and when class started again on Monday it will be June and senior would be busy with graduation going on in two weeks. Which means two weeks until Caroline graduates, which also means that Caroline would be a college student and not Klaus's student, and they can go on their first date and be as public as they want. Ever since their detention, they've talked after school and gotten to know each other better.

"Laura?"

"March 5."

"The year, Gnette?"

"1770."

"Good, your both listening."

"Now I want you all to turn to the pers-"

 _RIIIINNGGG_

The students started packing up and leave, but Mr. Mikaelson interrupted.

"Do not leave yet. I have to talk to you all." The class groaned and rolled their eyes.

"Relax. No ones in trouble and it'll be quick. Now. Sit" The class sat down.

"When you all come Monday, it'll be June which means most- if not all, will graduate in two weeks time. I do not know if I will have any time with you all, so I'll say this now and quick. You are graduating and I congratulate you all. You've all earned it. Each of you are different in your own way and you will all have an amazing future. And i am not saying this to be a kiss ass, you all know how honest and straight forward I can be." He said with a smirk and the class chuckled in agreement. "Again congratulations class. You are all definitely students I won't forget, for better or worse. You can all leave now."

"Thank you Mr. Mikaelson." They all said in unison. He looked over to Caroline and gave her a tiny wink that he was sure no one could see and she lightly blushed.

"Even though you strict, your a really cool teacher." one student said.

"Yeah, one of the best teachers in school." Another student said, but Klaus knew it was Caroline by just her voice. Everyone agreed.

"Thank you Class. Now leave. Oh and obviously if it isn't clear, no homework." "Yes!" They all cheered and left. He noticed Caroline left as well and he was disappointed, he was getting his bag to leave when he saw a note in his desk.

 _Don't leave yet. Give me a few minutes to get rid of Kat, Lena, and Bon.- C_

Klaus smiled at himself thinking how amazing Caroline is. Even though Katherine called them while they were really close to having sex, she kept it a secret and Caroline convinced her that it was an act of weakness between both of them and that they don't like each other; which of course was a lie. While Klaus was thinking he was brought back to reality, Caroline slowly and quietly went into the classroom and closed the door behind her.

"Hey." She greeted and walked towards him. She went on her tippy toes and kissed him on the lips.

"Hello love."

"Sorry I left but my friends wanted to hang out and I had to get rid of them."

"You could've gone with them love. We could've rescheduled."

"I know but I didn't want to reschedule. This could've been my last time seeing you before I graduate."

"You do realize I will be in your graduation."

"Really? I had no idea you were my history teacher or that you have to attend my graduation." She said sarcastically then laughed.

"Vey funny." He said grabbing her and hugging her. She put her arms around his torso and he put his on her neck because of their height difference, his chin was resting on her head.

"I wanna be able to do this in public." she said disappointedly.

"Just two more weeks."

"Will it be just two weeks, Klaus?" She said getting angry. "Yeah, I graduate, but what if our date doesn't go well or what if…" She didn't finish her sentence and looked towards the window.

"What if what, Caroline?" Klaus asked trying to remain calm.

"Or what if it goes amazingly well!" She said loudly.

"Then we date. I thought we went over us not caring what people will say." He said shouting a bit.

"Easier said than done and that's not the only problem either."

"Then what is?! I've been getting to know you, bloody hell! We almost had sex right there-" He said pointing to the desk. "-Caroline! What is it?"

"I'M SCARED OK!" She screamed. Caroline sat on one of the chairs and put her hands over her face.

"I'm scared, Klaus." She said whispering.

"Of what love?" He crouched down so he could be at eye level with her.

"For these past few months, I've gotten to know you and your great. And I'n not saying I'm falling in love with you or anything-well not yet anyways- but I really like you and I want this to work, but a part of me wants this to not work too."

"Why? This makes so sense."

"I'm going to college Klaus. In Whitmore and your a teacher, here in Mystic Falls. I mean its not across the world but two hours away is far enough for us to not see each other often."

"You think we won't work because of distance."

She looked down and spoke. "I'm always people's second choice for everything. I mean I barely see my mom because of her work obsession, my dad lives with his boyfriend in California, so I see him every few years, and Tyler literally cheated on me with Hayley. I'm sorry for having trust issues."

"Caroline, love look at me." She looked at his eyes and he continued. "I deeply care about you. And if your worried about my teaching or our distance getting in the way, then whenever you want to see me, any day of the week, just call and I'll be there. And it doesn't even matter if its a school night." She laughed and he took that as a good sign. "And if you want, I have an apartment near your school and I'll go every weekend. Ok?" He said cupping her face with his hands. "Ok." She said leaning in and kissing him.

 **XX**

"I now pronounce you Class of 2016! Congratulations." The principal said. The graduates cheered while their parents applauded and a few even wiped their tears away from the corners of their eyes.

The students walked in a straight line outside the graduation while the graduation song played. Then they went to their friends to congratulate each other. Caroline saw Stefan, Elena, Katherine, Bonnie, and Matt talking and she walked up to them.

"WE DID IT! WE'RE ALL DONE!" She screamed while jumping then hugging them each tightly.

"We're free for another two months then off to Whitmore."

Matt gave slight wince which Caroline noticed and gave him a look.

"Um- about that… I'm sort of not going…" Mat said awkwardly.

"WHAT! Why not?" Caroline shrieked.

"Because I met this girl and we've hit it off and she invited me to travel the world with her."

"What girl?" Bonnie asked.

"How long have you known her?" Elena asked after.

"How are you paying for that?" Caroline asked after her.

"Get it, Matty Blue Blue!" Katherine said lastly.

"Her names Rebekah, a few months, and I'm not. Her family owns a private jet so we're going in that, and thanks Kat." Matt shrugged like it was no big deal. Then Caroline thought. Klaus has a sister called Rebekah who came to visit and is staying for a few months. She was about to ask Matt if her last name was Mikaelson but she refrained because they would question if she knew Rebekah, how and she doesn't want to expose her relationship with Klaus just yet.

"Well, we respect your choice even though we'll miss you. Right girls?!" Stefan said.

"Mhm." They all said rolling their eyes, except Katherine.

The parents walked in and look for their graduates and the group parted ways. Stefan went to his brother Damon, Kat and Elena went with their parents and Aunt Jenna, Bonnie went with her dad and Grams, Matt didn't have his mom around and he never knew his dad, so he went with Tyler, and Caroline went to her mom, dad, and fathers lover, Steven.

"There she is! Graduate of 2016 Miss Caroline Forbes!" Steven yelled enthusiastically.

"Thanks Steven." She smiled and walked to her parents to hug them. Caroline took pictures with them and then with her friends and finally by herself. She saw Klaus turning around from finishing a conversation with a parent when she called him.

"Mr. Mikaelson!" She waved and he slowly walked towards her.

"Mom can you take me a picture with Mr. Mikaelson?"

"Sure, honey."

"Hello Caroline, Sheriff Forbes, Mr. Forbes." Klaus said acting professionally.

"Hello Mr. Mikaelson." Caroline's parents said.

"What can I do for you?" He asked Caroline.

"Oh right! Could you take a picture with me please?"

"Of course." He leaned in towards her and put an arm around her waist. While Caroline's mother was taking the picture, Klaus' hand moved down to Caroline's butt and he gave it a small squeeze. When the picture was taken her parents looked down at the photo to make sure it was good and Caroline turned to Klaus. She gave him a 'Really here?!' look and he smirked.

"Thank you Mr. Mikaelson." Caroline said while her parents tuned back around.

"Your welcome Caroline. And you two should very proud of her, she was one of my best students and I know for a fact that she will do an amazing job in college." Klaus said to Caroline's parents.

"We are." Liz said smiling

"Yes, I knew My Little Girl could do it!" Bill said excitedly.

"Dad! Your embarrassing me."

"What you are!" Klaus chucked and said goodbye to Caroline's parents and gave her a wink which she gave back. He got a text a few minutes later.

 **Today 11:30**

[Caroline]: _You better not make fun of me cuz of my dads nickname._

[Klaus]: _Wouldn't dream of it, Daddy's Little Girl._

[Caroline]: _I hate you._

[Klaus]: _No you don't._

[Caroline]: _Fine I don't. Its pretty hard to with your accent._

[Klaus]: _Only my accent?_

[Caroline]: _Oh there more things about you but I don't wanna boost your already enormous ego._

[Klaus]: _Very funny love. Are we still meeting in the school later today?_

[Caroline]: _Yeah, but I can't last long, I have to have dinner with my parents. We can talk about date details, Ok?_

[Klaus]: _Alright. Until later Caroline._

[Caroline]: _Bye._

 **XX**

Caroline went into the school and into Klaus' classroom. The only way she went through the front desk was because she was head of the graduation committee and had to put away the caps and gowns. Klaus was turned around erasing the work on his board when Caroline quietly and slowly walked behind him and covered his eyes with her hands. She then started kissing his neck slowly and he groaned.

"If this isn't who I think it is, this will be a huge problem." Caroline pulled her hands away and looked angry.

"Who did you think it was?!" She said looking angry.

"You weren't supposed to know but my other lover." He said teasingly. She caught on and rolled her eyes.

"Haha, very funny Klaus." She said kissing him on the lips.

"How has your day been?" Klaus asked concernedly.

"It's been good. After I went home, I had a bunch of phone calls from my relatives congratulating me, you know the usual. How about you?"

"Average. I got a phone call from Elijah congratulating on another year not murdering my students."

"You would murder us?"

"Not all of you-" Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "- Just the very annoying ones who don't do any work and waste my time so I have to give them detention." He smirked while he put his arms around her waist.

"Was I wasting your time _Mr. Mikaelson_? I mean I _did_ waste your time and you did give me detention."

"You did _Ms. Forbes_."

"Great, good to know I did my part as a student by annoying my teacher." She said laughing.

"But I do have exceptions for some students." Klaus said.

"And they are?"

"Well its only one student. She's beautiful with blue eyes and blonde hair. One of my top students which means she's very bright and has those _long_ legs that I get lost in every time I see them. And don't tell her but I think she has a bit of a crush on me." Caroline blushed but tried to hide it. "She seems amazing, do you think she knows about us though? Wouldn't wanna disappoint her."

"Oh, of course she knows." Klaus said licking his lips and kissing Caroline. He slid his tongue into her mouth but as soon as it started, it sadly ended because Caroline pulled away.

"As much as I would adore to continue this, we have to talk about this date so I can have dinner with my family."

"Right." He pulled away and sat in his chair but sat her on his lap. She wrapped an arm around his neck and put the other in the armrest for support.

"So where are you planning to take me?"

"It's a surprise." Caroline's mouth went wide. Klaus lightly grabbed her chin and closed her mouth for her.

"Are you serious?!"

"Very."

"I hate surprises."

"You'll manage love."

"I- UGH! But what would I know what to wear?"

"Wear something fancy." She gave him a look then rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever, how about us getting there?"

"I would do anything to go to your house and pick you up at your doorstep, but-" She interrupted him and smiled.

"I know you can't and thats ok. So I was thinking you climb through my window, go all Romeo And Juliet." Caroline laughed loudly and it was Klaus' turn to roll his eyes. "Hilarious love."

"Ok seriously. You can just be a few blocks away and call me so I can walk down and meet you at your car. Not the expensive one you take to school. That draws way to much attention."

"It's not romantic, but I suppose it'll do. But that means I'll just have to make our first date worth while." Caroline smiled and pecked Klaus's lips. Then he started kissing her neck.

"When is it going to be?" She said and then moaned rather loudly.

"As soon as possible." Klaus said in between kisses. She moaned loudly but covered her mouth.

"Let go Caroline. Its late, no one is here but us."

"I know-" She said pushing him away slightly "- But I don't wanna do this yet. Not here at least. I'm sorry."

"Its alright, love. Whenever your ready. And for when we're having the best date of your life, is next Saturday at 8 good?"

"Its perfect." She smiled at him. Caroline got a text and stood up to get her phone from her back pocket. The text was from her dad.

 **Today 6:31 PM**

[Bill]: _Care, where are you. The reservation is in 20 minutes._

[Caroline]: _I'm in school, give me 5 minutes to get there._

[Bill]: _Alright._

She put her phone away and looked at Klaus.

"My dad texted. I have to go." He stood up and walked her the front of the door.

"I guess I'll see you next week." She said while he grabbed her hand.

"That's too far away." He said kissing her lips.

"I know, but I'll be coming to school a few times to get yearbooks and stuff, so I'll briefly stop by. Ok?" She said trying to make him feel better.

"Ok. Goodnight love."

"Night Klaus." She walked out the school and smiled.

 **XX**

The week went by quick and Saturday came by quick. Well not as quick as Klaus and Caroline wanted to but quick enough. Caroline was currently in her room picking out an outfit for her date. After looking through her closet for an hour, she decided on a white crop top with navy blue high low skirt; nude boots with a little heal and a nude purse. Caroline took a quick shower and curled her hair. She then took two sides of her hair and combined them at the middle with a blue hair clip. Then Caroline changed to her outfit. She went to her makeup table and got out her pallets. She put on nude eyeshadow, gold highlight blush and nude lipstick. Caroline went to her jewelry set and got out her gold necklace with pearl earrings. She got a text from Klaus saying he was three blocks away. Caroline looked at herself in the mirror one last time, picked up her blue purse and walked out her room. Luckily her mom was working late in the station and her dad went back home with Steven so she didn't have to sneak out. She quickly texted her mom saying she was going over to Kat's and left. When Caroline got out of her house, she walked quickly to Klaus's car so she wouldn't be seen by anyone and create a rumor.

Klaus was in his car looking at the sidewalks to see if he spotted Caroline. He looked down at his phone and saw the time **_8:05PM_** When he looked up he saw a stunning woman in white and blue. He then noticed it was _his woman_ in blue and white. Klaus unlocked the door and let her in.

"Hey!" She said reaching over to kiss him and them buckled on her seat belt.

"Caroline, you look… stunning. No magnificent. No- there aren't words to describe how beautiful you look."

Caroline blushed at his words. "Who knew you were so sappy."

"Well, you bring it out in me. Shall we get going?"

"Yup." An hour later, they got to Whitmore and Klaus was walking with Caroline hand in hand to an Italian restaurant.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The hostess said.

"I have a reservation under Mikaelson for two." The hostess looked in the computer and found it. She led them to a table and they were quietly looking at the menu. While they were reading the menu, Klaus moved his hand towards Caroline's and lightly grabbed it. Caroline looked over to him and smiled.

"Do you know what you want love?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yes." The waitress got there and looked between the two. She was slightly surprised at how Caroline looked and that Klaus looked much older but quick brushed it off and smiled. However Caroline noticed and suddenly felt hesitant about her relationship with Klaus. They both ordered and Caroline was quiet, Klaus noticed.

"Love, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Yes, Caroline. Something is wrong. You were fine and happy when we got here and your suddenly quiet and distant. What's wrong?"

When she noticed she can't keep her feelings from him, she told him. "When the waitress got here, she looked at us shockingly because of our-"

"Age difference." Klaus took a deep breath of anger.

"Klaus, relax. I know this is gonna be hard and I'm gonna get used to it. Just please, you have to understand, you were my teacher and its gonna take time for me to understand that we're gonna be able to see each other outside of school."

"I know Caroline, but I don't understand why you care about other people's opinion so much. I mean there's nothing wrong with that, but if it affects your happiness, it will be wrong."

"I know. It's not my best characteristic, but I want to be with you and if it means that a billion people will give us dirty looks, so be it." She stood up a bit to lean over the table and kissed him.

"I love you." Klaus blurted out in between the kiss. They both stopped and looked at each other.

"You w-what?" Caroline stuttered while sitting back down

"Nothing." Klaus said looking away awkwardly. Caroline looked at him stunned and their food got there. Before they both ate, she said something.

"I love you too." Caroline said smiling and took a bite of her food. Klaus looked up at his food to her face. She has a smile on her face and that made him smile as well.

 **XX**

When they finished their food, Klaus payed and then walked to the car. When they both got inside and Klaus started driving, Caroline spoke.

"Klaus." She said looking at him.

"Yes Love?" He said still looking at the road.

"I think- only if you agree of course- that I should tell my friends. And by friends, I only mean Stefan, Kat, Bonnie, Lena and Matt."

"If you really want to, I don't mind."

"Really?"

"Yes. I mean if you completely trust them, then I don't see why not. Would you want to tell your mother as well?"

"No. Not yet at least. I want to tell her and my dad together, with you there and make sure she doesn't have her gun with her." Klaus laughed.

"She would take it that horribly?"

"A minor dating her teacher? She would go from my mom to a cop and probably arrest you saying it was forced."

"She's just protective."

"I know but sometimes, she has to dial it down."

"Alright, we will tell her with your father whenever your ready."

"Thank you." The car became silent when Caroline remember her conversation with Matt on their graduation.

"Klaus have you talked to Rebekah recently?"

"Well considering she's in my house every second of every day yes. Why?" He looked over at Caroline curiously.

"Because Matt told me that he met a girl and they're traveling the world instead of him going to college. And her name happens to be Rebekah."

"WHAT?!"

"Relax, it could be another Rebekah but I wanted to know if she's borrowing your family private jet."

"Actually, she is.

"Wow. Guess there's another reason to tell my friends."

"I suppose there is." The car came to a stop and Caroline looked around. She was a block away from her house. She looked over Klaus and saw he was already looking at her. She put her hand on his cheek and slightly caressed it.

"I had a really great time tonight."

"The best date you've ever had?"

"The Greatest." He leaned over and kissed her softly.

"When will we see each other?"

"Whenever you want."

"Tomorrow." He said only half joking. Caroline laughed.

"I'll call you when we can. Ok?"

"Mmh." Caroline got out the car, but before she closed the door, she said "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered and she walked away.

 **XX**

"Here you go. Have a good Summer!" Caroline said for the 100th time that Wednesday while handing out Yearbooks and Senior Shirts.

"How many times have you said that today?" A voice asked behind her. When she turned around she saw Stefan.

"Stef! I haven't seen you in two weeks."

"Sorry Care, Damon wanted to go Italy after my graduation."

"Oh. My. God. One you couldn't call? All I got from you was a _I'm ok, see you soon_ text and Two no invite!" She lightly smacked his chest.

"I was going to but it was a surprise. And Damon took away my phone."

"Alright, I believe you, for now." She smiled.

"By the way, Here." Caroline grabbed a yearbook and a shirt and handed it to him. "Have a good summer bestie! Even though we're gonna see each other and go to college together!" she said enthusiastically.

"Thanks Care." Caroline looked down at her list of graduates and noticed that everyone received a yearbook.

"Finally done. You mind helping me take these to the office?" Stefan grabbed a box and so did Caroline. They took them to the office and started walking towards the door, when they walked past the history room.

"Hey Mr. Mikaelson, what are you doing here?" Caroline asked while stopping.

"Hello Caroline, Stefan and just taking things down. What about you two. I'm pretty sure you both graduated."

"We did, but I was giving the rest of the graduates their yearbooks." Stefan said.

"Ah, I see." Stefan looked down at his phone and looked at Caroline.

"Care, I gotta go. Apparently my dad just got to town and is telling Damon everything he's doing wrong in his life. I'll see you soon. Bye Mr. Mikaelson, have a good summer."

"Wait Stef! Can we meet up tomorrow around 4 in the Grill? I need to talk to you, the twins, Bon and Stef."

"Sure. See you later.

"Bye Stef." Caroline said while watching her best friend walk out the school.

"Let me help you Mr. Mikaelson."

"How kind of you Caroline, thank you." They both walked in his room and she closed the door. She walked to him and kissed him passionately.

"Now this is a proper hello." Klaus said smirking.

"I missed you." Caroline said wrapping her arms around him and kissing him again.

"So did I love. Hearing your voice through the phone wasn't enough."

"I wanted to FaceTime, but one of your sibling are always in your house."

"I'm sorry. Next time, I'll throw them out."

"Good." She depend the kiss. When they were out of breath, they separated.

"By the way, I'm telling my friends today about us."

"Do you want me to be there?"

"No, its ok. Someone is going to be judgmental- which I have an idea who- and I don't want you to be there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup. Now let me get to helping you."

"You were serious?"

"Of course, Now c'mon. This room won't clean itself.

 **XX**

Caroline texted her friends two hours ago telling them to meet her at the Grill and they all agreed. She was now walking over there and became very nervous. She walked in and while looking around, spotted her friends sitting. _I can do this. I can tell them. I- No I can't._ Caroline thought, when she was about to turn around and leave, Matt saw her and called her over. She huffed and walked towards them.

"Hey guys…" She said awkwardly while sitting down.

"Hey. Why did you want to meet all of us?" Bonnie asked.

"I have to tell you guys something. Its really important and I wanted to tell you all together."

"Out with it Forbes, your getting me of all people nervous." Katherine said.

"I'm dating someone."

"And thats important because? I don't mean it like that. Its just- you know what I mean." Stefan said. Everyone laughed but Caroline.

"Its not that I'm dating someone, its who I'm dating." Caroline said looking away.

"Can you just tell us Care!" Elena said.

"I'm dating…" She mumbled the name and no one heard her.

"Who?" They all said.

"Klaus! I'm dating Klaus, but you guys know him as Mr. Mikaelson…" She said loudly but not loud enough for people around them to hear. Everyone's mouth opened wide. Katherine was the first to break the silence.

"How long?"

"Remember when I was late to class when me, Lena and Bon argued about my little crush and I got detention?" She said while looking down.

"That long?!" Elena and Bonnie shrieked.

"Get it Care! You know what I'm glad you took my advice. But I need to ask. Is it serious?" Katherine asked curiously.

"I love him." She said smiling.

"And does he know this?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, actually he was the one who said it first."

"Well, If your happy, then so am I. Even if he was our teacher like a month ago." Stefan said squeezing her shoulder.

"So am I. Doesn't matter who you date, as long as your happy." Matt said.

"Yeah. You don't really need our permission, but I'm glad you told us." Katherine said. Caroline smiled at her friends, surprised that they are supporting her. She then looked at Elena and Bonnie and they looked back.

"Care, I wanna say I support you in this, but… he's our teacher, or at least was when you guys stated dating. Its illegal; he could've been fired if anyone found out."

"But no one did, Elena. And they're fine and happy." Katherine said defensive towards Caroline.

"I know but its not just that. Are you sure he's serious? You could be just a fling to him Care and I don't want to see you get hurt and-"

"Elena, enough." Matt said angrily.

"No Matt, she needs to know these precautions about dating your teacher. Its a horrible idea and risky. He's older than you so he could be taking advantage of you just to hurt you and as your friend-"

"As my friend, you would support me no matter now horrible you think the idea is. Just like I did when you left Stefan for Damon and ended up back with Stefan. You hurt Stefan deeply and broke a brothers bond, but you didn't seen to care as long as you were happy which was really selfish and bitchy. You don't really care about me Elena, your just angry that theres someone in Mystic Falls that I'm dating the isn't you leftover-" Caroline got up and looked at Stefan"-Stef, sorry I had to bring that up and Matt, you know what I mean about leftovers, sorry to you too. Anyways, thanks to the three of you who actually care about my happiness. Bonnie I don't know where you stand and I honestly don't care because Klaus was right. There's gonna be people who wont agree to us and I have to get used to it since my own best friend isn't being supportive. See you guys later." With that Caroline left the Grill and went to Klaus's apartment. When she knocked a blonde girl opened it and was just as shocked as Caroline.

"Who are you?" They both asked

"Rebekah, Nik's sister. Now who are you?" Rebekah asked angrily. Caroline smiled.

"I'm Caroline, Klaus's girlfriend."

"You're the girl Nik's been rambling about?"

"He talks about me?" She said blushing.

"All the bloody time. Its getting annoying."

"Well is he here?"

"Yes, come in and I'll get him." Rebekah opened the door more so Caroline could get in.

"Nik! Your girlfriend is here!" Rebekah yelled. Caroline remembered that Matt and her are traveling together and she smirked.

"So when are you leaving?"

"Excuse me?!" She said offensively.

"I mean to travel."

"How the bloody hell do you know about that!"

"Well you are taking one of my best friends with you."

"Matt is your best friend?!" Before Caroline could answer she was interrupted.

"Rebekah, stop yelling. Hello love." Klaus said. Caroline turned around and saw her boyfriend in only sweats and she looked at him hungrily.

"Hey."

"If you two are gonna oogle at each other, I'm leaving." Rebekah grabbed her purse and walked out.

"So you've met Rebekah and I'm truly sorry."

"It's ok." She walked up to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"How did it go with your friends?" Caroline pulled away and Klaus went to put on a shirt. She sat down in his couch comfortably.

"Well, Katherine, Stefan and Matt support us. Elena isn't ok with it, we fought and before Bonnie could say anything, I left."

"So three out of five is good I suppose." Klaus said walking towards the couch and sitting next to her.

"Yeah. But while I was walking over here, I realized your right."

"When am I not." Klaus said cockily. Caroline slapped his shoulder and laughed.

"Your ego is way to big for this couch."

"It is. But what am I right about?"

"That I have to not care about people's opinion and my fight with Elena made me realize that and from now on, I don't care what people think because I love you and thats all that matters."

"I love you too Caroline. I've never loved someone so much and it honestly scared me. Even if we have to keep it a secret and even if this is illegal. I love you so much." He cupped her cheeks and kissed her.

"It won't be illegal for long." She said in between kisses. He pulled away and looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm turning 18 in October so I'll legally be an adult." She smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed her once again. Caroline puts her tongue inside his mouth and he groans. Caroline then puts her leg around his torso and is sitting in his lap. Klaus puts his arm on her lower back and she puts her hands on his cheek.

"Put your arms around my neck." He said in between kisses. She did so and he put his hands under her ass and stood up.

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked pulling away.

"My bedroom." He said and kissed her back. When they got to his room, he slowly put her on the bed and laid on top of her. Klaus kisses her once more and Caroline pulls away to take off his shirt. "I liked you better without it." She said smirking and pulled it off. "Well its only fair if you lose the top as well love. "I suppose so." Caroline sat down on the bed with Klaus in front of her and Klaus kissed her neck lightly and tried to pull her shirt off and couldn't. When he got frustarated, Klaus pulled away and tried take it off but the shirt wasn't coming off. Caroline looked at Klaus and laughed.

"Need help?" He grabbed her shirt from the top and ripped it open in half.

"Nope, I got it." Caroline gave him a deadly look.

"What the hell am I supposed to wear home now?" Klaus went to kiss her.

"Not my problem, and you are talking too much. Do you want detention?" Klaus said only half joking.

"No, _Mr. Mikaelson."_ Caroline said seductively which made Klaus's cock twice in his pants. He instantly kissed her with force yet passion. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and Caroline moaned. Klaus' hands went from her back to her abdomen and he unbuttoned her pants. She laid down and he slipped her pants down and rubbed her clit through her panties. Caroline broke away from the kiss and moaned loudly which made Klaus smirk.

"You like this love?" He asked huskily.

"Mmmhh" She muffled when she couldn't say any words. Klaus kept rubbing her clit with one hand and took off her bra with the other. He then removed his hand from her clit to her breast and squeezed them. While squeezing them, Klaus rubbed his thumb on her nipples and gave it a light squeeze then lowered his body and put her right nipple in his mouth.

"AH Klaus!" Caroline moaned again. She felt him smirk but then instantly sucked, licked, and bit her nipple which made Caroline wetter than she was. Klaus was torturing her by licking her slowly.

"Klaus!" She whined. He pulled away and looked at her innocently but a smirk was peaking on the edge of his mouth. "What's wrong love?" Klaus said while kissing her.

"I need you." She said in between her teeth.

"What ever do you mean?" He said teasingly.

"You know what, I'm done playing." Caroline flipped them and went on her knees. She then unbuttoned his pants and yanked them off with his boxers. She took his cock in her hands and pumped her hand up and down which made Klaus groan. After a few minutes, Caroline stood up, took off her panties and rubbed her pussy to make her wetter which made Klaus groan once. Caroline climbed on top of Klaus and lowered herself on Klaus' cock which made them both moan loudly. Once Caroline adjusted, she moved back and forth and Klaus moved forward to meet her halfway. Klaus grabbed her breast and squeezed then which made Caroline bite her bottom lip to not moan loudly. Klaus grabbed Caroline by the ass and flipped them so he could be on top and kissed her quickly.

"Don't bite your lip love, moan as loud as you want. There's no one here but you and I. Let go Caroline."

"N-No." She barely said.

"Why ever not?" Klaus sad surprised.

"I- I do-don't want this t-to end." Klaus smiled and kissed her again.

"Oh, my love. Did you really think one time would be enough? Once we finish this time, you better call your mother and tell her you are sleeping in one of your friends house because I won't let you go anytime soon." Before Caroline could respond, Klaus _pounded her_ which made Caroline scream. Klaus smirked and thrusted in her but not as hard as last time.

"Mmmh. Klaus, more."

"You want more?" Klaus said smirking and Caroline nodded with her eyes closed.

"Isn't this supposed to be a punishment, _Ms. Forbes_?"

"It is, Mr. Mikaelson. When your done with me, I'll be sore and I won't be glad about it, but between you and me, I won't completely mad."

"Then perhaps I should stop since your enjoying this."

"If you stop, _I'll_ give you a punishment." Klaus smirked again and fucked her hard.

"Faster." Klaus obliged and fucked her faster.

"Ohhh. Klaus I'm coming." Klaus went faster and and deeper which made Caroline shatter in seconds. When Caroline got down from her high, Klaus came while groaning. When he came down, he slid off her and laid next to her. Caroline laid her head on Klaus's chest and tangled her legs with his and covered each other with Klaus's bed sheet. Klaus was slowly stroking Caroline's hair while she was drawing circles in his chest when Klaus remembered something.

"Shit." Klaus said angrily.

"Klaus. What's wrong?" Caroline said while moving from Klaus's chest and sat up leaning on her lower arm.

"Caroline, we didn't use a condom. What if you get pregnant? Oh my god, what if you get pregnant?" Klaus said panicking. Caroline looked at him and laughed so hard she felt back and was holding her stomach to stop from hurting.

"Caroline why is this so funny to you?"

"Klaus, baby. I'm on birth control. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you but you freaking out is hilarious and adorable." Caroline said and laid down on him again.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack." He said relaxing.

"Well it was funny."

"Was it now? Alright off the bed."

"What?" Caroline said confused.

"I think you deserve another punishment." Caroline quickly got off the bed and Klaus sat at the edge.

"Get on my lap laying on your stomach, ass in the air." Caroline obeyed still confused.

"Good girl. Now count everytime I strike you." Klaus said.

"Klaus what-" Caroline started but was interrupted by Klaus smacking her ass which stung slightly. Caroline understood and slightly smiled.

"One." Klaus smacked her again and Caroline moaned.

"Two."

"Good girl your understanding." Klaus said smirking. Once Klaus reached 10, he told her to get off and lay down on the bed. He then got on top of her and kissed her.

"I hope you were ok with that." Klaus said apologetically.

"Yeah. I really liked it, but I'm sort of hot and bothered, would you help me _Mr. Mikaelson_?"

"It would be my pleasure, but call one of your friends to cover for you when you don't get home tonight."

"Not letting me go? Possessive much?" Caroline said joking.

"For you? Always. Now call your mother then your friend so you don't get caught. Preferably Katherine since she seems more ok about this." Caroline got up from the bed, took Klaus's shirt and slipped it on to go to the living room. She started walking out the door when Klaus called her back.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I love you." Klaus said.

"I love you too." Caroline said smiling and she really did.

* * *

 **So this is it! I don't know if I'll post other parts in the future, but if I get ideas, I will. I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also, while I was reading I remembered, its Caroline's birthday. So Happy Birthday to Caroline Forbes! Don't forget to Favorite, Follow and Review. I really wanna know if my smut was good, it was weird to write since its my first time. Until Next Time.**


End file.
